Portgaz D. Ace
Portgaz D. Ace (ポートガス・D・エース, Pōtogasu D. Ēsu), born as Monkey D. Ace (モンキー・D・エース, Monkī D. Ēsu) and nicknamed Fire Fist Ace (火拳のエース, Hiken no Ēsu), is the older brother of the Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy, the adopted older brother of Sabo, nephew of the Revolutionary Army's commander, Monkey D. Dragon, grandson of the Navy Vice Admiral, Monkey D. Garp, and son of the Captain of the Spade Pirates, Monkey D. Tiger. Ace was originally a member of his father's crew as his lieutenant and is currently the 2nd Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates; successor of the original 2nd divison commander Genei,who was killed by Marshall D. Teech, alias "Blackbeard". Ace's bounty is 550,000,000 Berries. His first appearance in manga is Chapter 154, while in anime, he appeared Episode 91. Appearance :Voice Actor: Travis Willingham (English), Toshio Furukawa (Japanese), Daisuke Sakaguchi (Japanese; young) Although they were not blood related, Ace looks remarkably like his brother, Luffy. However, Ace was more serious looking than Luffy's lighthearted design, and was also slightly taller and more muscular. He also sported rather childish freckles (inherited from his mother and fer friend Rouge), and tended to make an incredulous facial expression by raising his left eyebrow. Interestingly, his facial features were almost akin to the famous Gol D. Roger in his youth without his mustache. Ace's tattoos are among his most remarkable, trademark features. He has a tattoo on his back of the Whitebeard symbol — purple bones formed in a cross behind a purple skull with a white mustache — that he described as his pride and joy. He's 20 years old, His height is 185 cm. (6'1"), and birthday is January 1. Ace wore an open-front shirt until he received Whitebeard's tattoo - afterwards, he stopped wearing anything over his upper body except when on winter islands. He wears black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He also wore a short second belt with a large red "A" on the silver buckle over his right hip, but left it unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts. A dagger in a green sheath hung at his left hip. On Ace's left arm, he wore a Grand Compass and a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, an orange elbow guard. He wore a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels. Unfortunately, Ace lost his trademark hat, which he already had when he began his journey as a pirate, at Thriller Bark as a result of his duel with Blackbeard. His knife was also apparently confiscated, as he no longer had it in his next appearance as a prisoner at Impel Down. As a child, Ace is shown to have often worn t-shirts with two-kanji phrases on the front (such as "innocence" and "violence"). On some occasions they are linked to the scene in which they were worn, like "independence" when the three brothers built their own tree house to live in. He often wore knee-length shorts and a black elbow guard on his left arm. Ace had always seen wearing dark brown, flat, slipper-like shoes, and in the winter, he wore a green cardigan over his normal clothes. In Timeskip, he grewn to 22 years. Gallery File:Ace's_First_Bounty.png|Ace's Wanted Poster. Personality Ace was much more intelligent, polite, and generally more bearable than Luffy, which prompted the Straw Hat Pirates to question whether he was truly related to their captain. While several people who knew Tiger noted Luffy is quite similar to their father, Whitebeard himself claimed and viewed that Ace's personality wasn't at like Roger or his father's. It seems that among the very few things the brothers shared from thier father is their recklessness as pirates (and their near-bottomless stomachs). In addition, Ace liked to party as much as his brother does. When he boarded Buggy's ship, he was drawn by the smell of food and decided to enjoy himself while he was there. There were two running gags about Ace. The first was his rather extreme narcolepsy. He tended to randomly fall asleep while eating and conversing, leaving strangers around him wondering if he had died. This was first seen in Alabasta when they thought he died in the middle of eating. The second was that he did a "dine and dash" routine wherever he went. This went back to his younger days with Sabo and Luffy, when they would often dine and dash in the city of Goa. His "politeness" is due to Makino's teaching after Ace asked her how to introduce himself to Shanks (being both his brother's savior and father's friend). Before that, Ace was rather cold and rude to anyone he wasn't familiar with. Ace seemed to had life-long problems truly question his own right to exist, while displaying the fewest commonly seen D. related traits, even after accepting Whitebeard as his only father. This was in direct contrast to Luffy, who accepted his uncle's identity immediately upon learning it and didn't seem to care when he was told how dangerous of a man he was. However, Luffy did not grow up with knowledge or identity (or even existence) of his family's legacy. Ace had a tendency to never back down from a fight, saying that he would never run once facing an enemy. Because of this, some people believed that Ace had a death wish, but in truth he wanted to prevent people he cared for from getting hurt. Dadan stated that he inherited this tendency from his father's. While Ace emerged victorious over enemies he refused to run from, such as Porchemy and Bluejam, his stubbornness hurt him on a number of occasions, particularly when he refused to back down against Blackbeard or Admiral Akainu. Ace was also easily provoked by and became violent towards anyone who insulted or harmed people close to him. In one of Garp's conversations with Curly Dadan, this was revealed to be a trait that Tiger and his former captain, Roger seem to share as well. During his childhood, Ace had a tendency to severely injure anyone who insulted Tiger. After hearing about Sabo's presumed death at the hands of a World Noble, Ace quickly became bent on killing the Noble and Dadan had to pin Ace down and tie him to a tree to stop him. Ace's temper got the better of him, especially in cases when Whitebeard, proclaimed by Ace to be his only father, was insulted. Believing that this was the case when he overheard a pirate named "Blackbeard" broke the iron rule of the Whitebeard Pirates and killed the original commander before him, Ace took off in pursuit of the traitor despite his crewmates' and even Whitebeard's efforts to stop him. Ace later came to see that his stubbornness had gotten him into the mess of being scheduled for execution. Thankfully, after hearing his biological father's speech of wisedom with Luffy, after the woke up from the battle at Navyford, he melowed it out or diminished and started somewhat more with Luffy's timeskip personalities. Ace's stubbornness and tendency of never backing down still remains, but still changed more lighter now however. Relationships Crews Spade Pirates Whitebeard Pirates Family Monkey D. Luffy Sabo Monkey D. Marlia Monkey D. Tiger Monkey D. Dragon Monkey D. Garp Curly Dadan Friends Red-Haired Shanks Buggy Pirates Jimbei Enemies Marshall D. Teech Smoker Chaser World Government Abilities and Powers Physical Powers Cursed Fruit Ace ate the Cursed Fruit: Flare-Flare Fruit, a Logia-type fruit that allows him to become the element of fire and control the flames from his body, giving him his reputation as "Fire Fist Ace". Ace displayed his immense power by destroying a handful of Baroque Works ships with ease. His main style is to launch columns of fire by punching, with his signature "Fire Fist". He is also immune to normal physical strikes, all of which will simply phase through his fire-composed body. For some reason, Ace did not seem to mind his inability to swim. He traversed the seas in a one-man boat that seems to have been specifically designed for him, propelling it with flames from his feet. He skillfully sent his boat underwater as he leaped over the Billions fleet, timing it precisely so that it emerged underneath him just before he hit the water on the other side. Also, when he turned up on Drum Island, no snow fell at all on the island for an entire day. Haki King Conqueror's Haki Weapons Ace carries around a knife but is never seen using it. However, in flashbacks of attempts to assassinate Whitebeard, Ace was shown using various weapons, including an axe and a knife. As a child, he used a long bo staff made from pipe as a weapon. History Growing Up with Luffy Bound as Brothers The Path to Piracy Baroque Works Saga Reunion with Luffy Skypiea Saga On Buggy's Ship CP9 Saga Milk Run Thriller Bark Saga Clash of the Titans Whitebeard War Saga Imprisonment at Impel Down Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Monkey Family Category:Martial Artists Category:East Blue Characters Category:Will of D. Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Logia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Pirates Category:Haki Users Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Polearm Wielders